Logan
by bk00
Summary: He's just not the same...somewhere along the line, he grew up and she hadn't noticed. dammit Logan...
1. He's Not The Same

**Logan is a little fusion of my story Dove's Wing, and some other ideas I had floating around. It's a different tale than my other Titan wroks.**

**Teen Titans- Logan**

Things just weren't the same…_he _wasn't the same. Somewhere along the line in the past two years, he had grown up. The changes were small though, miniscule things (thank Azar it wasn't anything major like him leaving her alone-he had made a promise once and she intended to keep it). It was the way he carried himself, head held high and shoulders to the sky (ignoring the rhyme she just made, he had gotten taller, now towering over her at 6'1'').

It was how he helped Star with both shopping and cooking, built his own Beast-Bike with Cy, even helped Nightwing with battle strategies and could come up with clever one liners that rivaled the best of them. How he always waited outside her door for meal times, and occasionally watched the sunrise with her silently…

Hell, he was even reading-granted they were mostly graphic novels, but every now and then she'd catch an actually book among them. He wasn't just the same idiotic, fun-loving prankster she had come to know and-Affi, you love everybody. No, it's not any _different_ for him-respect. Did he still frustrate her? Yes, but it was in different ways, more so than with his everyday jokes. She couldn't figure out when their relationship had changed-or if it had really changed at all?

Raven was sure it had. Take this for instance: If it was just the two of them in the common room, Logan (as she know called him) had his games to a near nonexistent volume while she was reading. The second he became bored he'd shifted into a kitten and curl up into her lap, where she without so much as a second thought started to pet him. Whenever she mediated on the roof in the open, she could always catch a glimpse of a wolf cub at her feet.

But what she really thought had changed their interaction with one another was the gift he had gotten for her months ago. It was what simply looked like a everyday bracelet, with one tiny metal wing attached to it. Though it was more than that- it was legend that the wielder of the bracelet could constantly stay in a meditative state (what she lacked the heart to mention to the Changeling was that after her father's defeat she had a much better reign on her emotions. She now only meditated out of habit…)

Had it truly worked? Surprisingly, yes. She could now offer him bigger smiles, help Cy in the garage, spar with Night, even shopping with Star without it being as insufferable. Now this didn't mean she didn't keep up her image-she still drank tea, read dark romance novels, and was amusingly sarcastic- but the little things that used to irk her nerves didn't both her as much, like when Logan called her-"Rae?"

Raven blinked, lifting her resting head off of her right hand. Across from her, arms crossed as he leaned on the counter, was a certain green teen that happened to capture her thoughts. Logan. "You okay?" He asked her sincerely, "You were spacing for a second…" Raven, despite herself, blushed slightly at his concern. His grin widened at this slight action, turning away before she could respond and poured hot water in her favorite blue mug.

He returned to his post on the marble counter, gently placing her tea in front of her. "Here you go. Raven took it gratefully; whispering her thanks as she pressed the drink to her lips. Taking a second to let the soothing liquid calm her nerves, she slowly opened her eyes to see Logan still sitting before her. "What are you drinking?" Raven asked him, not bother questioning why he hadn't let yet.

In his own hands was his purple mug that she had given him last Christmas, and before responding to her question he took a small sip. "Chai tea and hot chocolate," He gave her a smile as she raised her eyebrow, the look on her face asking- "It's very, good mind. Balances the temptation of sweet and spicy perfectly," He trailed off and the two sat in the serene silence, so unlike when the others were around them. Suddenly, something peculiar happened: Raven **_smiled_.** No, not half smile. No she didn't do that tiny one either. Full blown and genuine ladies and gents!

"So who is it now? Amelia? Hanna? Timantha, maybe? You've got that distant look of contentment on your face." Raven then attempted to drop the smile that graced her face, but she found it amusing that he had named each of her emotions (it also didn't help that the fact that ALL of them were running around screaming like fan girls, Amelia and Hanna grinning broadly as they attempted to revive a fainted Timantha).

**Please allow me to suggest that in your review, that you tell me what your favorite moment, quote, and the most memorable line(s) is/are for you personally! Also feel free to tell about any spelling/grammatical errors as well! Much love for the read, bk00!**


	2. A Beast Sister, A Demon's Brother

**Ch. 2 A Beast Sister! A Demon's Brother! Enjoy!**

"Okay, Affection and Happy I understand, but Timid? You're going to have to explain that to me." Just because he and Cyborg called them by their 'names' doesn't mean she had to-publicly anyway. Raven didn't need everyone to know that she really did have split personalities in her head.

"Where you nervous or embarrassed," He said, taking another sip, "You do one of three things: you tuck your hair behind your right ear, you bite your lower lip, or that distant look in your eye." Surprised by his detail, and a little embarrassed, she unconsciously did the second. "See what I mean?" He commented, causing her face to flush a slight pink.

Raven was about to make a witty retort, when the common doors opened, something zooming behind her back. Raven turned her head-nothing. When the demoness turned back to Logan, a certain red-haired had her orange arms hugged around his neck. Raven's eyes widened slightly in surprise-no, Jealously, Starfire was not attempting to steal him away like **_she _**had done-only to soften at the duo's smile. "Morning, Star," Raven said, taking another sip of her tea.

"Grand morns to you too, my sister Raven. How are you on this wondrous day?" If there were some things that never change in the tower, it was Starfire's English. That and she was still the tallest female Titan (she's got a good 3 inches on her boyfriend and a good 4 on Beast Boy. Really doesn't help that she wears heels…). Star grinned huge as she waited for a reply. Raven's closed her eyes, attempting to forget what had just occurred with the Changeling. "I'm feeling content." She replied, her voice not nearly as monotonous as it once was.

The alien princess unwrapped herself from Logan's neck, turning her heel to start her breakfast. Flicking the stove top on and faced the duo once more. "Really? One would have done the thinking that you would be most ecstatic. Especially-" The rest of Starfire's sentence was muffled by a green hand. "-Especially since it's such a beautiful day outside!" Logan gave a shaky laugh as he finished Starfire's sentence, "Why don't you go get some extra meditation in?"

Starfire was still attempting to speak, regardless of her captive (and the face that she could have easily moved him away from her). Raven merely raised an eyebrow at the two Titans-what was going on? "You know," Raven started, closing her as she took the final sip of her tea and opening them again, "I think I'll take you advice for once. Either of you care-"

"We can't!" Logan cried, rather loudly, "I-I'm teaching Star a new recipe I saw on Food Network! It'll probably take all morning!" Raven smirked to herself, tilting her head as she rest it on her open palm, as she elbow rest on the countertop. Now it was Raven's turn to show what she knew about her-_**their**_-Changeling: whenever he was nervous or was attempting to hide something, he would always become frantic like when they were younger. He would interrupt, stutter, rush, lie and-"Dammit! Star did you just bite me?"-cuss.

Logan was now sucking his index and middle fingers, hunching over in fake agony, with Starfire to his right, arms crossed and an angry glare aimed at her baby brother. The alien looked up to her sister, and gave a tiny smile. Raven eyes widened, as the image of a giant hissing tiger appeared behind a smile Starfire (so that was she uses to intimidate the boys…) "Raven, as much as I would enjoy some of the bonding, Beast Boy promised to assist in preparing this meal..."

Raven nodded, but both her Curiosity and Confusion screamed _"Liar!"_ Whatever her -Love, for the sake of Azar, Logan belongs to the team! - Changeling must be pretty important if Star played along with the lie. Raven excused herself for some 'meditation', getting up and walking up the room. A second later, our favorite demoness phased through the floor, exiting her portal to arrive in the Tower's control room.

Raven quickly moved to the security cameras, focusing all views on the common room. Sadly for her, she only caught the end of Starfire's rant, "-and you refuse to? Why in X'thal's name not?" Logan simply sighed before replying, in what Raven hope would be English, but had no such luck_: "Kwa sababu mimi lengo kwa bidii na si parafujo juu pembezoni mwake, kwamba siwezi kufikiria kitu kingine!"_ It was obvious that he was anger about something, as Raven watched him raise his arms past his head.

Starfire sighed as, crossing her arms on her chest as she shook her head. _"Sijui, ndugu zangu, kwa nini kuamini kwamba kwa kweli kabisa karibu yake. dada yangu kuona kwa, bila kujali makosa yako. Je, si kweli kwamba yeye ana kutumia muda zaidi na wewe tangu adventure wetu katika Tokyo? Hata kabla ya kuamua kubadili mwenyewe?"_

Logan ran his hands through his lengthy hair, before sitting down on the couch. Starfire simply sat next to him, her hands now on her kneecaps. As the silence enveloped the oddly colored duo, Raven's head, which had been resting her palm, snapped up. She prayed to Azar that they would eventually revert back to English. And then-"Hey, Raven. What are you doing?"

**What BB and Star are saying in Swahili:**

**B**- Because I focus so hard on not screwing up around her, that I can't think of anything else!

**S**- I do not know, my brother, why you believe that in fact quite close to her. My sister sees you for, regardless of your mistakes. Is not true that she has spent more time with you since our adventure in Tokyo? Even before you decide to change yourself?

**Please allow me to suggest that in your review, that you tell me what your favorite moment, quote, and the most memorable line(s) is/are for you personally! Also feel free to tell about any spelling/grammatical errors as well! Much love for the read, bk00!**


	3. The Common Sense That Came With Spying!

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, those of you who love this story. Life got in the way, and I couldn't focus. I recently took some time, and this is the result of it! Now I'm off to start Ch. 4! Please enjoy!**

**Ch.4: The Common Sense That Came With Spying**

Raven gave a startled jump (damn that bracelet!), clutching her heart before she spinning her chair around. "What the Trigon?" She cried, semi-glaring at her brother. Raven hadn't even sensed Robin, as they formally called him in the tower, who was dressed in his black and blue plaid pajama pants and a white muscle shirt. He stood in the doorway, leaning on the banner with his arms crossed, his normally sleepy daze long faded since finding his twin in the monitor room.

"Robin," Raven replied, her nervousness all but gone in an instant. She was attempting to come up with a proper response, but it was rather hard even for her under his mask's glare. "What are you doing here?" The detective uncrossed his arms, striding into the room and moving toward the counters. He leaned past his sister, who was whistling some tuneless song, to check all the screens before them. The Titans leader's eyes narrowed even more so once he realized what was going on. "Why are you spying on two of your teammates?"

The question was actually rhetorical, and Raven knew that he was only acting seriously after he looked between the screens and her. Regardless, the demoness replied with a sigh. "No reason, seeing as I can't understand them. And why, may I ask, did we let Starfire be able to speak Swahili?"

Raven was now the one to cross her arms, put out a little pout curtsy of Frustrated. Robin gave a light laugh to this display, as his fingers stroked various keys. "Who do you go to when you have a problem?" Raven didn't take her eyes off the screen, watching as the Princess and the Changeling continued to talk, all the while cooking something for lunch later. "I usually go to you," She replied without any hesitation, "Or Cyborg, if I need something. What's your point, Robin?" And then a light bulb flickered above. "Oh…"

The red Bird nodded, as his finger hit one last specific key. "Its trust, Rae, on why they did it. It's the reason you come to Cy or myself, since you trust enough us to listen and be patient with you. The same as to why I let you keep the mind-link up. And while he'll certainly come to us for the little things, Star speaking his native language means he trusts his sister enough to only confide with her his biggest issues. And you and I both know why he won't go to you…"

Raven stance slouched a bit as she crossed her arms. "It better not be because he still thinks I'm creepy…." Robin gave an unseen smile, shaking his head. "_Anything but, Raven, anything but that_. No of course not, Rae, it just that you have a habit of losing your patience with BB. It happens a lot less nowadays, but if he showing you too much attention, you sometimes snap at him harsher than intend. And after you've sent Beast Boy flying through a window, he always rushes to apologize even when the fault isn't his."

At this a pang of guilt hammered in the Empath's heart. Before she went to defend her point, the masked fighter continued. "I've talked to him on why he always goes to apologize regardless, and he told me once it was so that way you wouldn't hate him as much. He said that he doesn't want anyone to feel the loneliness that he felt growing up, especially since yours was possibly greater."

"Beast Boy used bother you so much because he really cares about you, and at your request he doesn't do to such a high level anymore," Thank Azar Robin didn't look back at that second, as a giant blush covered the girl's face. She never thought he'd actually take what she wanted into consideration. "And though he knows that he can trust you in a fight, he's not to confident to talk to you about personal things. He can't help but think that you'll disregard what he's feeling and that you get frustrated with him for whatever minuscule reason. Which, I mind, you did all of the time when we were younger."

Raven crossed her arms about to protest about to his claim, when he looked back at her. She felt the nerve to argue falter as she caught the sad smile on his face that even transcended to his mask. "For me, the next time he ask you to do something for me, just say yes. I mean what's the worst that could happen? It not like he's going to ask you out for the night on the town."

Raven took a moment to think about what was being asked of her, before she ultimately sighed at the request, rubbing her temples before turning her heel to leave the room. "Fine, Robin. I'll do whatever the elf wants. Just stop using my new emotions against me, you damn traffic light." She called, her cloak swishing, the door sliding behind her.

**Please allow me to suggest that in your review, that you tell me what your favorite moment, quote, and the most memorable line(s) is/are for you personally! Also feel free to tell about any spelling/grammatical errors as well! Much love for the read, bk00!**


	4. The Beast's Hesitation

**What's this? Chapter 4 after how long? Yea, I know. And I'm sorry! I've just been busy with...a lot of personally things. Well read, enjoy, and review!**

**Ch.4: ****The Beast's Hesitation And The Beauty's Mindful Conversation**

"What's for lunch?" came a booming voice into the common room, as Robin was talking to his sister. Beast Boy had finished making the table when his best friend had entered the room. Standing back to marvel his work, the Changeling answered without looking away: "We made brunch! Veggie omelet for me, tea and a waffle for Raven, steak and eggs for you—"

"Coffee and a pancake for my beloved, and yogurt of annoyance for me," Cyborg raised an eyebrow when he turned to Star, who shot BB a quick glare before turning back to her cook. Well that had been unexpected. What had his green comrade done to make her create the pudding of annoyance? She only made it when she was, well, irritated. And even so, Starfire never frustrated at someone…

"What did you do now BB?" The mechanical man asked, crossing his arms. The changeling's ears perked at the question, giving an 'eep' and lower them back. He turned to Cyborg and did a shushing motion at him, while cutting an eye to his alien sister.

But regardless of his efforts, Starfire responded to Cyborg's question: "The reason of my irritation is because Beast Boy _**still**_ refuses to take Raven out for the night! I've already spoken to him about just doing so as friends, but he hesitates because he does not want to 'send the wrong message'."

The heiress did one handed air quotes as she balance all the finished plates from her cooking on one arm. Placing each meal in its proper place, she turned to Cyborg and ignored her green 'little brother' with similarly crossed arms.

Cyborg sighed, bringing his palm to his face. The two of them had talked about how to go actually get Raven to go out with BB whenever they had been in the garage. Cy would have thought that after all his pep talks, the Changeling might have made his move by now! Cyborg removed his face, his head arching his comrade's direction.

BB looked down at his feet, his shoulders slumping. With all the confidence and changes he had gone through, for some reason when a situation involved Raven it was hard for him to stay that way. Granted he felt for the girl, in ways he hadn't for anyone but…he was afraid. Not of the rejection, of course, he was used to that. No he feared what would happen if she said yes. What if they did start a relationship together? He couldn't handle him screw up and risk losing both her could-be feelings for him and their friendship that he tried years to build.

"I can't, Cy, every time I try I can't help but choke up…." Cyborg's glare became gentle at the sight of his best friend's confession of nervousness. He understood where BB was coming from, for even now he _still _got butterflies whenever he asked Bee out sometimes. It wasn't the Changeling's fault that the girl brought the best and worst out of him.

Taking a moment to contemplate his response, the mechanical man uncrossed his arms. "Don't worry about it too much man," He assured BB, who rolled out his shoulder to stand up straight. "You'll get it eventually, I know it. Listen, why don't you go get Rob for breakfast, maybe do one of your guys sparring sessions. Leave getting Rae to Starfire, alright?"

BB raised an quizzically eyebrow at the suggestion, but after giving it some thought, him seeing Raven now wouldn't be the smartest move. "Alright, I'll go find our fearless leader. I'll be back in a few." BB's grin had returned as he walked out the room, turning a left as the doors closed behind him to go find Robin.

Cyborg watched his friend leave the room, tuning his hearing to the shifter's footsteps. It wasn't until he was sure BB was out of his enormous hearing range, that Cyborg turned back to Starfire. The redhead's face had a face of confusion as to why she was supposed to go get Raven, when normally BB _offered_. "Think you could tell Raven that B has something to ask her?" Oh? Oh. OH! Starfire's eyes widened at what Cyborg was suggesting, the two sharing a mischievous grin. If BB wasn't going to make the first move, why not have Raven do so?

Raven could be found inside her room at this moment. Sitting atop her bed, her legs were crossed and her eyes closed. The only sound throughout the room was her steady breathing, the final sign that she was meditating. The gray-skinned teen had decided to take a break from the world before continuing on with her day.

Deep inside her mind, within the inner sanctuary she had called Nevermore, Raven walked along the stone path before. Above, distant lights twinkled and seemed to make her escape all the more brighter. The path way came to an end up ahead, a single dark blue door stood between her and the next dimension within her brain.

Without any hesitation, she opened the portal to leave the star studded scenery behind her. Inside, she entered into a room much like the Titans Ops center. From kitchen to half circle couch it was _almost _a perfect replica. Almost because where there was normally a sliding door that lead to the rest of the building, several doors went along the length of the wall. Each door was painted a different color and—much to Raven's annoyance—each emotion had their "name" on them. Currently only one emotion was present in the room.

The yellow room's resident, known as Knowledge by Raven but nicknamed Natalie by BB, was sitting on the couch. Raven instantly recognized the click of a remote control and the flash of a television screen from where she stood. Wait. What TV? She didn't have a television on her head!

"Knowledge what are you doing?" She asked, stepping forward. Having technically walked through the wall, the door behind her disappeared from her existence. Raven walked over the couch, sitting beside her golden cloaked emotion. Her golden clone shifted her body so that she could rest her head on Raven's shoulder.

"I really wish you would start address us by our names. Can't you at least once call me Natalie?" In true fashion to her character, Raven rolled her eyes. Like she was going to only cement the fact that she had a split personality! Natalie's eyes never once left the screen, the demoness besides her watching the images on the screen, all of them somehow familiar.

"And I really wish you all weren't acting so independent nowadays," Natalie smiled at the response. She lifted up her right ankle to show her own golden Dove's Wing, as if to say _"Blame it on dear Garfield,"_ Raven quirked an eyebrow at the bracelet, for the last time she had visited all of her emotions having the piece of jewelry on their wrist. "How did that happen?"

"You mean my bracelet?" Raven's wisdom incarnated asked rhetorically, "Because of the Dove's Wing's property to allow you to freely feel emotion, it also give us the ability to feel more than our base sensation. So each one of us changed its shape to match our different _personalities_," Raven couldn't help but give a tiny smile at the irony of that statement. Though she couldn't help but be curious about her other emoticlones. "You won't believe who has it on their ring finger!"

The obvious answer had to be Affection of course—not that Raven ever planned on _marrying_ Beast Boy! It's just that when it came to the pink emotion, anything love related was on her mind. Engagements and weddings were included, which caused Raven's face to then tint the same color as Affi's cloak at the thought of a gothic wedding.

Natalie calmly observed at the sight of her Reality blushing, and gave a tiny chuckle. "Honestly, I would have thought the same, but no it's not Amelia. It's Rachel," There was a pause before the Empath stood up from the couch, eyes seeming to bug out her head at the news. Why did her _**RAGE**_ have it on Logan's gift on her ring finger?

**Favorite Moment, Line, And Quote?**


	5. Fights Of The Body!

**A new chapter of Logan! Yeah! It's not as long as I wanted it to be, the second part wouldn't come to me.**

**Anyway if you read, please review! If you want me to focus on Logan next week as my Titan work, review! **

**Also why you wait and if you haven't already check out my collection called Animals!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Fights With The Body

Sideswipe. Uppercut. Roundhouse kick. Robin repeated was his team had nicknamed the "Chuck Norris" since he had entered the training room on the fighting dummy. Then, when the door swished open, he threw a black and blue birdarang.

It was out instinct at this point that he this, but it also told him who was visiting. An explosion meant Star, a hum of energy meant Raven, a crunch of metal meant Cyborg, and absolute silence meant that it was the only person to catch it out of thin air. Beast boy. The Vigilante's assistant relaxed as he turned towards the Changeling.

"Bro, I think you need to stop doing that," BB chuckled as he tossed the weapon back to its own, "One day you might accident blow one of us up,"

Robin smiled at this because they both knew he was to careful to do that. "What's up?" He asked, catching the projectile.

"Breakfast is ready, you coming?" Robin watched as BB replied, arms crossed and his head tilted slightly.

'_He's_ _anxious,' _Robin thought as he analyzed his friend, _'About Raven?'_ How about a little warm up to get our appetite's going?" His arms were still locked, but now the green teen's attention was on his leader's proposal.

"Street race, holo-battalion, or—"

"Spar." Beast boy raised an eyebrow at the response, his smile waning a little.

"Are you sure, Rob? It's only Tuesday." Niether male was sure exactly how it came about but it was something of a ritual of theirs to spar on Sunday before the day light came. They were tied at the moment, surprisingly, as all their fights had been ending in draws.

Robin hopped onto the edge on of the training room's center ring, holding out a hand. BB uncrossed his arms and grabbed Robin's outstretched limb. The two climbed into the boxing style arena, each taking their own corner. The changeling slipped off his black gloves to reveal his lighter colored hands.

"I know why you're staring." Beast Boy stated without so much of a glance at his friend, "You still fear me for what I can do, for what I can become right?" Robin looked at the ground, answering wordlessly. There had always been this unsaid tension between the two males, at first because of their attitudes and egos. But as time went on, anything thing came to both of them: Robin understood, that at some level, the changeling should be feared, while Beast Boy could always sense that glimpse of fear coming from the leader.

It wasn't something either was willing to address, but then it had displayed when _it_ had appeared. It was then that Robin's true feelings for Beast Boy came out, losing his professional edge at the assumption that his teammate had turned into a monster and attack Raven. Things weren't the same after that. For three months, the two would fight over the littlest of things. Eventually it took Raven and Starfire to talk them separately to cool their tempers.

It took Beast Boy saving Robin's life to really change his mind about the Changeling. Afterwards they became rather close, almost like brothers. Granted they still fought, but now it was under a different understanding. And if it was ever serious enough, they'd spar it out.

Robin averted his eyes, muttering an apology. BB chuckled before he clutched his hands and ran at Bird Boy. Robin head snapped up, his face suddenly serious. He sidestepped, his footing allowing him to dodge the charge. BB ducked under a kick to the head Robin threw a moment later, Robin back-flipping away.

Robin shifted into a stance once he had gotten his feet on the ground, his right arm pulled back with his fist aligning with waistline. His left was out stretched, his hand then doing the wave for, "Come at me." BB didn't waste any time, throwing out his arms and extending hands to unsheathe his claws.

Over the last two years, the changeling had learned that he didn't transform completely to use certain animal attributes. Raven had originally suggested that she open a mental connection him, but a blushing brown BB was against it.

He had told her that he'd find away to do it on his own. So Beast Boy started practicing how to shift his body parts. It was a challenge, worse than anything he had done to date. And When he tried wings, specifically pterodactyl wings, he ended up in the med bay for weeks because he messed up his spine's alignment. Guess who took care of him the entire time? If you're thinking Raven, you'd be wrong.

The Demoness wouldn't talk to him once during his recovery. When he finally went to apologize for whatever he did, Raven hugged him as soon as she opened the door. His best friend (besides Cyborg) then proceeded to scold him on the dangers of experimental morphing alone and insisted she be present for every practice.

And now because of her being with him as he trained he could do this: BB rushed at Robin, this time with the speed of a cheetah pulsing through his muscles! When they got into close combat, all the strikes and slashes the Changeling threw were blocked by Robin's perfected guard. With their speeds almost matched, both wore down rather quickly.

One major part of their spars was to test each other's endurance and stamina. The second part? To see who prevailed over all: the Trained Warrior Bird or the Wild and Unpredictable Number 1 Knucklehead Shapeshifter. Finally catching their breath, the two charged at one another!


	6. Author's Note

To all my followers and readers! First, I'd like to wish you a Happy New Year! I do hope last year had many great things for you and I hope this one arriving brings you great joy! I'm sorry I haven't been writing and updating like I promised to do, but school got in the way of things. I've also recently been trying to adjust to a new situation and Zoey (my laptop) died on me during this time. BUT with a New Year upon us, you can expect a new me! It's time for me to finish up a few stories I've started and continue with my one shot collections! I don't know what this year has in store for me, but I will face it with everything I got and I hope you wish me luck! Please anticipate my next actual update!


End file.
